Story:Birds of Prey/Talia Captures Typhuss/Chapter One
In the med area of the Clock Tower Helena is laying in the bed being treated for her wounds and injuries as Typhuss looks at Barbara for an update. Do you have any idea what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. It looks like she was in a fight with someone she'll make a full recovery Barbara says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss goes to the com to contact the rest of the Birds. Black Canary, Black Siren, The Frost, Stiletto, Watchtower come in please says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Lois comes up on the screen. Go ahead Orcale what's up? ''Lois says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Helena was attacked, you better watch your six out there says Typhuss as he looks at Lois on the screen. She smiles at him on the comlink she's holding. Don't worry Typhuss I'll be all right and watch my six and when I get a chance I'll inform the others of what happened Lois says as she looks at the comlink she's holding while she's on a news report work in New York City Musesum. Typhuss speaks out of the com. ''All right, stay safe, Kira out says Typhuss over the comlink. At the Clock Tower Barbara walks over to Typhuss sitting at the bed. Typhuss go get some rest I'll let you know when she'll wake up Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right says Typhuss as he lays down on the bed. Then the lights go down and Typhuss sees a mask person and is grabbed as the lights come back on and Typhuss isn't in the bed he was laying in, as Barbara is shocked by this. In an unknown compound Typhuss wakes up and sees Talia standing in front of him. Hi Typhuss Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Don't act as if we are friends or allies, what the hell do you want Talia says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. I just wanna talk and couldn't do that with the Birds around Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You captured me so we could talk, you are the enemy I have nothing to say to you, Talia says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. You maybe with Team Arrow but I don't hate you I respect what you have but I can't forgive your friend Oliver Queen he killed my father in cold blood Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You father attacked Star City with the Alpha-Omega bio weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. What he told me he was going to just try to convert the people to his cult, what is this Alpha-Omega bio weapon he never told me about it Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. It was created by BTHK Biotech in Hong Kong, your father used it to kill many innocent people in Starling City, a cure was made by Ray Palmer using his nano-tech says Typhuss as he looks at Talia. She looks at him. Did he say he loved me and my sister before he died? Talia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know I wasn't there when he died says Typhuss as he looks at Talia.